Que pasaria si?
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Perfecta. Que pasaria si juntamos a dos amigos (chico x chica) que se pelean constantemente y unas cuantas gotas (litros) de alcohol? El amor esta donde menos lo buscas! SUIKARIN. ONESHOOT. Pasen y lean n.n!


Oaaaaaaaaaa!

n.n# (zape de mi inner)

disculpen mi momento teletubie

Les traigo este pequeño y retorcido fi c inspirado en la canción **Perfecta **de **Miranda, **salió cuando estaba sentada en el sillón de mi sala pensando tonterías mientras un coctel de sustancias químicas pasaba por mi organismo

u.u## (otro zape de mi inner,

demonios ese si me dolió T.T)

Neeeeeeeeeeeeeh

Solo salió de mi loca imaginación XDD!

Utilizo a los personajes de **Kishimoto-sama **pero es un universo alterno (AU) y hay cambio en las originales personalidades de los personajes (Ooc)

Si no te gusta eso no sigas leyendo u.u!

Me gusta mucho esta pareja pero no hay tantos fics de ellos como quisiera

Dejando de lado mi choro-mareador-autopromocional te dejo leer!...

(antes de morir zapeada… auch!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Perfecta**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una joven de cabellos rojos y lentes cuadrados de estatura promedio se encontraba en su oficina hablando con uno de sus amigos muy entretenida por faceboock

**uchihared dice**

No sé que me paso... No podía dejar de mirarla

**fu****cklove dice**

Neh, tu... Amor a primera vista, jaja XDXDXD

**uchihared dice**

n.n# claro que no

**fucklove dice**

pues tus síntomas dicen que te has convertido en un ridículo romántico =P

**uchihared dice**

n.n## no digas idioteces

**fucklove dice**

neh, tranquilo, ya hablando en serio, te han flechado n.n

**uchihared dice**

o.o en serio, lo crees?

**fucklove dice**

T.T mi más sincero pésame u.u

**uchihared dice**

T.T' como si tú no te hubieras enamorado

**fucklove dice**

el amor a primera vista no funciona en mí

**uchihared**

o.o eso significa que si estás enamorada?

**fucklove dice**

no digas tonterías

ya se hizo tarde o.o

piensa lo que te dije =P

bye bye cursi XD XD XDD!

Cerro su cesión y su jefe le llamo para decirle ya se podía ir, que cerrara su oficina, era un viernes fin de quincena y era fiesta segura ya que el sábado era festivo, nadie trabaja, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza checo el mensaje que llego a su celular segundos atrás

"a que será en grande esta fiesta, iré por ti para pasar por las botellas, lo sé, eso piensas"

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y se apresuro a salir de la empresa

Cruzó la puerta de vidrio y un joven peli blanco de su edad aproximadamente, con una risa burlona y una botella de agua en sus manos le sonrió a modo de saludo

Unas horas después en 'Akatsuki', un lugar muy popular a las afueras de Konoha estaban los jóvenes de antes sentados en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile

-Y entonces que paso?, ya no estás con Juugo?

-neh, no funciono

-por?

-el quería presentarme a sus padres y yo aun soy muy joven

-huyendo del compromiso eh?

-jeje, tú me conoces

-seh, además no era tu tipo

-no, muy matado, no me podía divertir

-jeje, sabía que regresarías

-a si?, como lo sabías?

-nosotros somos del bajo mundo de aquí

-amen hermano

Y dicho esto se terminó la cerveza que tenían en la mano

-y tu que tal vas con Yuuki?

-termine con ella hace una semana

-y eso?, ella también era de este círculo no?

-ella quería un trió y yo no le voy a eso

-valla no sabía que era de esas

-pues ya vez

-y que te parece esa de allá?- dijo señalando una chica castaña muy sexy que traía su cabello recogido en dos chonguitos que se estaba riendo con un chico gracioso de peinado de hongo y una cejas muy gruesas

-Es tu tipo de chica

-si, pero no sé, tal vez mas al rato, además tu qué?

-yo que de qué?

-no te voy a dejar sola

-entonces busca una buena distracción para mi

-ese chico de ahí, el pelirrojo que esta con el castaño y con Temari, no los había visto por aquí

-igual y son de Temari, ya sabes cómo es ella

-pues se ve de tu tipo, serio y con cara de amargado

-jajaja, cállate pez enlatado

-solo digo la verdad zanahoria

-mira quien lo dice, el señor me gustan la zorras y después las deja por eso

-y tú que buscas tipos serios y los dejas porque te aburren?, estamos igual

-touche

Después de dos horas de seguir platicando y tomando completamente ebrios entraron a un taxi, llegaron al departamento de ella ya que todo su dinero se les fue en alcohol

-estas fuera de forma remolacha, no llevábamos ni la mitad que en nuestros buenos tiempos

-ya no tenemos 16 y se me acabo el presupuesto

-cierto, cierto, ya estás más vieja

-no tengo ganas de pelear pez enlatado

La chica se aventó a la cama y su falda se le subió dejando que su acompañante pudiera observar brevemente más de la cuenta

La chica se paró de la cama y sintió mucho calor, se quito el sweater que traía y se desbotono los primeros de su camisa dejando ver el comienzo de sus pechos

Mientras tanto el chico se quitó su abrigo y se desabotono completamente su camisa, ya fuera por el calor que sentían ambos en aquella habitación o porque estaban ebrios, se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos, Karin se acerco lentamente a Suigetsu y se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente

A pesar de saber que estaba mal, que eran amigos y esto arruinaría su amistad de tantos años continuaron hasta que juntos terminaron

Después de que el relajamiento llegó a sus cuerpos y el subidon del alcohol se fue, se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, más sin en cambio el peli blanco se acerco a Karin y la siguió besando con la misma pasión con la que empezaron y ella no hizo más que corresponder profundizando así los besos y carecías que recibía

Unas horas después la peli roja se despertó, se levanto de la cama y al ver toda la ropa regada se puso la camisa de su 'mejor amigo' para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua

'No me importó lo buenos amigos que éramos, sí que estaba ebria, a quién quiero engañar, necesitaba amor...'

En la habitación Suigetsu se despertó y al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de su compañera se levanto y se puso su pantalón para salir a la cocina

Karin se tomo un vaso de agua y tomo otro de la repisa, lleno los dos y vio a su amigo entrar, le dio el vaso con agua y se alejo para sentarse en el sillón de su pequeña sala

-no tengo soda, se me acabó ayer que vino Sasuke a dejarme

-el buen Sasuke, ya lo flecharon

-nos quedamos sin fiestas en la casa rodante

-sí, como las extrañaré

Un incómodo silencio se formó y ninguno se atrevía a romperlo hasta que

-creo que esto no deb...

-no digas eso, yo no me arrepiento, quiero pensar que tú tampoco

-Yo no me arrepiento pero, ya no será lo mismo

-claro que no será lo mismo, me encanta como eres

-eh?, yo pensé que tú...

-neh, no crees que no estaría tan mal intentarlo?

-tienes razón, nos conocemos mucho, tal vez esto funcione

Y la chica se término el agua que traía para dejar el vaso en la mesa, se acerco a Suigetsu y lo beso sin doble intención, una sonrisa burlona se acomodó en los labios de él, mientras que con una travieso gesto Karin le sugirió sensual al oído

-y si nos divertimos otro rato?

-tu sabes que me encanta la diversión!

Y dicho esto la abrazo y comenzó a besar desesperadamente mientras ella comenzó a repartir caricias por su torso desnudo, él la levanto y la sentó en la mesa mientras que ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su amigo... (CENSURADO... IMAGINA, ES MAS PRODUCTIVO, EJERCITAS TU MENTE... Y VALLA EJERCICIO XDD!)

Pasaron los días, el peliblanco venia a recogerla del trabajo, se fueron a cenar, al cine, al parque, a las discos y a los bares para siempre acabar en alguno de los dos departamentos

Una de esas particulares noches estaban en el departamento de Suigetsu

-cuando estoy contigo no necesito nada más- decía Karin a su desnudo novio mientras le acariciaba su blanco cabello

-lo sé, soy irresistible jeje- la pelirroja le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la vena marcada en su frente

-pensé que estabas dormido

-sep, pero me despertó tú chillona voz

Un nuevo golpe sonó en la habitación

-eres masoquista

-neh, adoro a mi agresiva zanahoria

-a veces no sé si besarte o golpearte

-pues si me sigues golpeando te quedarás sola

-me estas amenazando pececito burlón?

-nop, te estoy advirtiendo

-pues a mí no me gustan ni las amenazas ni las advertencias

-pues sí me sigues golpeando un día me vas a matar, yo nunca te dejaría

-lo sé, nadie más que yo te aguantaría

-oye!

-que?, miento?

-a decir verdad, nop, para mi eres perfecta

-y tu para mi eres perfecto también

Se besaron amorosamente y Karin volvió a preguntar

-como es que de mi amigo te hiciste mi novio

-efectos secundarios del alcohol

-que?, jajajajaja!

-y ahora de que te ríes?

-te dijiste efecto secundario del alcohol, jajajajaja!

-a si?, ya verás!

El peliblanco se abalanzo sobre ella besándola por el cuello mientras que su mano le acariciaba la cintura, le empezó a besar con delicadeza la boca y cuando ella bajo la guardia, él le mordió el labio inferior

-para que aprendas que el único burlón aquí soy yo!

-a si?

Karin lo tumbo a la cama y le lamio el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que su novio tragara saliva

-pero yo no soy cruel, lo que empiezo lo termino

Ambos se besaron fogosamente mientras la noche se iba para dejar una despejada mañana de domingo

A medio día Karin se ducho, con su novio, se arreglo y despidió

-nos vemos pez enlatado!

-hasta pronto remolacha!

La pelirroja se subió a su auto, se puso unos lentes especiales, con aumento y protección solar y arrancó a andar con dirección a la cafetería donde esperaban sus amigas

-entonces Matsuri, aceptaste la propuesta de tu jefa temporal y te irás a Suna?- dice una joven rubia de ojos azules muy animada

-así es Ino, Temari fue muy buena conmigo al ofrecerme ese trabajo- respondió un castaño de ojos negros

-no, tu merecías ese empleo, eres muy buena- dijo una peli rosa de ojos verdes

-quien sabe, tal vez allá encuentres el amor que tanto huyó de ti en Konoha

-cállate cerda, no vez que la pones nerviosa

-y que frente, tu porque tienes a Sasuke

-y tú tienes a Sai, mientras que Hinata tiene a tú baka hermano Naruto

-dejen de avergonzar a Hinata y Matsuri- intervino Karin con la vena saltada en la frente -no las metan en sus infantiles peleas

Las dos muchachas se miraron con travesura para comenzar a hablar después

-tu lo dices porque tienes a Suigetsu- dijo la ojijade con malicia

-tú tienes al cara de pez para desquitar tus ganas

-y?, no le veo nada de malo, después de todo es mi novio

-QUE?!

-Ah?, no les había dicho?

Respondió con arrogancia ya que les había volteado las cosas, y las otras dos más tímidas la veían con una sonrisa ya que ellas sí lo sabían

-y...etto... Como te ha ido con él?- pregunto la tímida Hinata

-de maravilla, hace mucho que nos conocemos y sabemos lo que busca el otro

-Entonces... Lo quieres mucho?- dice Matsuri con un sonrojo tierno

-Si, porque sabemos lo que queremos

-sí, bueno, que genial que la amargada está ya tenga novio pero a lo que vinimos, ya que terminamos VAMOS A COMPRAR!

Dicho esto por la rubia amante del shopping se adelantaron a tratar de alcanzarla resignadas y con una gota en la cabeza ya que se hecho a correr hacia una tienda de ropa casual que estaba al lado del café

En otra parte del centro comercial se encontraban dos jóvenes caminando hacia la joyería

Un pelinegro alto, de muy bien formado cuerpo y un rostro de facciones finas y apuestas de ojos negros con cara de fastidio vio al grupo de chicas a lo lejos, notando que acompañante estaba sumido en sus pensamientos tuvo que "hablar"

-Hmp...-"dijo" señalando al grupo de chicas

-vaya, no sabía que la zanahoria estaría aquí... gracias Sasukito... pero aun así tenemos que ir hacia allá así que apresúrate

-Hmp... baka- "como porque estoy aquí?"

-si ya sé que no querías venir, pero el zorrito estaba ocupado, y como buen amigo es tu deber acompañarme

-Hmp... seguro?- "que fastidio, estás seguro de lo que vs a hacer?"

-ya deja de quejarte Sasukito, y si estoy seguro de lo que hago

Se metieron a la joyería después de la "platica" (N/A: se que Sasuke no es taaaaaaaaan callado pero es mi fic y esta de mal humor :P)

El peliblanco se detuvo en un aparador viendo loa anillos que se encontraban ahí

-Hmp...

-a veces me pregunto que harías sin Naruto y yo, cuando te pones así solo sabes contestar esa palabra

-cállate y apúrate

-valla Sasukito, hoy no estás de buenas, a caso tu amada suegra te volvió a exigir que te cases con su peli rosada hija?

-no venias a escoger un anillo?

-jeje, no te molesto más solo porque estoy de buenas- "jeje, al rato me seguiré burlando, ahora... qué tipo de anillo le gustara?"

Y lanzo un suspiro al viento porque aunque sean amigos de hace años y novios de hace más de seis meses no tiene idea de cómo le gustaría un anillo a su "remolacha"

Dos semanas después de la visita al centro comercial la pareja se encontraba en el departamento de él acabando de cenar

-y?, que tal me quedo?

-mmm... horrible

-que?, no vuelvo a cocinar para ti maldito pez!

-genial!, no moriré intoxicado!

La pelirroja se acerco con una vena saltada en su frente y el puño alzado para golpearlo, pero en el momento de lanzar el golpe Suigetsu agarro su puño y la beso agresiva y apasionadamente mientras que Karin se sorprendió al principio ya acostumbrada a esos arranque –que comenzaba cualquiera de los dos- correspondió el beso demandante hasta que el aire les falto, se separaron unos segundos y el joven astuto cargo a la pelirroja besándole nuevamente mientras que esta enrollaba sus piernas en él y le correspondía

Suigetsu la llevo a la cama de su habitación, la recostó y rompió el beso alejándose de ella, yendo hacia el pequeño escritorio que tenía al otro lado de la habitación, Karin se quedo extrañada y sorprendida

-que te pasa?

-nada zanahoria, quiero que salgas de mi habitación

-tu me trajiste aquí idiota!

-igual salte

La muchacha bufo molesta murmurando un "idiota" azotando la puerta y el saco algo del cajón de su escritorio y lo metió a su bolsillo derecho

Karin, entre sorprendida y enojada empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse sin notar que sigilosamente su novio se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo fuertemente

-te vez tan sexi enojada

-cállate idiota, suéltame!

-vale, sé que me pase pero es que, enojada me excitas tanto que tuve que sacarte de mi habitación para no arrancarte la ropa!

-no es eso lo que querías?

-es que si lo hacíamos no te iba a poder enseñar esto

Y le puso enfrente una cajita de terciopelo negro con un anillo de oro blanco y un rubí pequeño

Su novia impresionada y en shock no se movió ni un centímetro mientras él se puso enfrente de ella y la miro a los ojos

-ya sabes que no del tipo romántico, pero yo creo que eres perfecta para mí y deseo que antes de que me mates a golpes seas mi esposa, aceptas?

-yo... yo... no me esperaba esto

-mmm... mira si eres mi esposa tal vez me pegaras menos suave para no quedarte viuda... aunque pensándolo mejor, que tal si me pegas muy fuerte y solo me mandas al hospital y cobramos el seguro que contrate y así podemos cobrar el dinero para hacerle una buena oferta a Zabusa por su espada!

-no lo arruines!- dijo su novia con una ven saltada –y ponme el anillo rápido antes de que te mate por gracioso!

-jeje..

El peliblanco le puso el anillo y los dos con una sonrisa burlona juntaron sus labios sellando el pacto implícito

Sin duda una forma rara de pedirle matrimonio a alguien pero, en esta extraña relación, que más se podía esperar?, de todas formas, hace una semana que encontró el anillo cuando buscaba las llaves de su coche se pregunto, de que bizarra forma se lo pediría? y para qué negarlo a su singular gusto, Le encanto!...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jejejejeje

Me rei mucho escribiendo esto

Esta pareja siempre la ponen muy agresiva y quise hacer algo un poco diferente *o*

Espero no haber perdido mucho la esencia de ellos jiji

Y si la perdí acepto criticas (no sean muy malos u.u)

Si te gusto deja un review n.n

Si no te gusto deja un review u.u

Y si no sabes también! XDD

Nos leemos pronto dattebayo!

(Si es que sobrevivo a los zapes-mortales de mi inner jijiji)

-.-###!


End file.
